


Exes and Cruises

by Sgnarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgnarry/pseuds/Sgnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall sees Harry's pictures with Kendall in the yacht. </p><p> </p><p>It all goes bad from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes and Cruises

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. I absoulutly love narry, hipe you enjoy!:)

Being in the most famous boyband in the world is the best, but it does have its small flaws. Even though the flaws are bigger than people pretend they are.

There were many flaws, like not being able to go out and explore the cities they visited without getting mobbed, not being able to see their families as often as they would like, the fake ass rumors, and some rude rich ass people or the one where they can't openly display affection between them mostly if your dating one of you bandmates.

Niall hated that, he knew people believed in narry as a friendship but nothing more, he hated that Harry had to pretend to be seen with pretty girls so people didn't figured out his sexuality, he was the center of attention he couldn't risk his image for the sake of the band.

Niall knew it was bullshit but he couldn't do anything about.

And what he hated the most is that Harry didn't mind because he's a sweetheart and if its for the band he'll do it. 

And now Niall is found here in the middle of his flat, arms crossed against his chest glaring at his curly haired boyfriend who was pouting across from him.

"Niall please, just a week, that's all." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Niall's shoulders.

"No Harry, it could be a week, a day, an hour but I'll still say no." Niall pushed Harry away and made his way towards the kitchen, Harry following behind and sitting in one of the stools.

"Please babe." Harry begged with his puppy eyes.

"Is it really necessary for you to go?" Niall sighed.

"Yes, management told me they were going to give a nice amount of money plus no funny business will happen, James and Ellen and even my mom are going to be there, plus no kissing, remember the rule." Harry stood up and made his way closer to pull Niall by his waist into a hug and smiled down at him sweetly. 

Niall smiled up at Harry it made his heart flutter, knowing that Harry would be loyal no matter what.

"Just because is for the band and that I trust you to not make mistakes." Niall gave in and Harry beamed at him, attaching his lips to the boys neck.

"Love you." Harry mumbled against Niall's neck.

"Love you too Haz." Niall pecked his lovers head.

They stayed like that for five minutes, then they went to their bedroom to have a honorable goodbye.

~

"Text me when you have a chance yeah?" Niall said to his boyfriend who was about to walk out of the flat door.

"Of course, be good." Harry pecked Niall's lips.

"You too." Niall winked and Harry left, leaving Niall alone in Harry's flat for a week.

Niall sighed, he felt a bit betrayed, he knew Harry had to do it for management, because somehow Kendall was the perfect image for a fake girlfriend, even though a couple of years back they weren't fake at all, people seemed to think that they still had a thing just like with Taylor.

But Niall was smarter, with the way they've survived two years with this kinds of problems and rumors, he's gotten over it.

Niall takes a deep breath and smiles, heading out to his own flat.

~

 

Two days have pased, and Harry hasn't texted me or called or anything. 

The only signal that Harry was indeed in the cruise was the pictures that was trending in twitter where Harry was sitting next to Kendall at the mini restaurant.

It was everywhere, he couldn't believe that people believe Harry and Kendall were together because they were sitting together at some cruise.

Okay, fine. It was a little believable, I mean a exclusive cruise, where somehow Haz and Kendall were at along with their families and some other celebrities.

At least there wasn't any PDA pictures which I'm glad.

He decide to call his family, he was about to visit them with Harry but he missed them.

After that he order some takeout and fell asleep with a film on.

~

Then everything started going downhill, it was know the forth day of Harry's stay at the cruise, Niall had been fine, watching telly, playing video games, and eating, until he went into twitter casually checking his notifications, until he spotted a picture of a very cozy looking Harry and Kendall laying in some chairs really close to each other.

He took a deep breath and kept scrolling to see if he could find more pictures, apparently there was just one more which was Harry smiling in the pool while pulling on Kendall's ankle.

He sighed, something inside him was telling him that things weren't going to end good. He shrugged it off, they were fooling around, there was no sign of them being touchy, at least not the touchy I was thinking about.

He turned off his phone and went to take a nice warm shower, after that he got into a pair of sweatpants and Harry's favorite hoodie.

He remember Harry giving it to him saying that all his favorite things should be together. Which made his heart ache and scoff himself.

He shrugged it of and got on his laptop, he found nothing, so he went to sleep, he couldn't wait to go back home with Harry.

He just hoped the time would go faster.

-

Next morning his phone was ringing, he forgot to put it in vibrate which was totally a mistake.

He reaches for it and saw Liam's name on the screen.

He answered quickly. "Heey Liaaam! I missed you mate, what's up?" He stretched out his sore limbs.

"Um, hey Ni, I missed you too bud, um I just wanted to see how you were doing." Liam sounded a bit nervous and he definitely noticed.

"I'm doing fine, you okay mate?" He said worriedly.

"Me? Yeah! Totally fine, good to hear you're fine, I was- no Lou, he's fine-noo! - hello there mate is tommo." Louis said as he obviously took the phone from Liam's possession.

"Hey there Lou, how are you?" He asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Well I was good but better now that I know you're totally fine with the Harry kissing Kendall picture and all, which seems weird because yo-" Louis started saying nonchalantly, when I froze.

"Um Louis that's good um, someone's at the door, I'll call you lads later ya'?" He tried to sound as happy as he could.

"Sure, later Niall." Louis hanged up not noticing Niall's tone change.

He took a deep breath and went back towards his room to get his laptop.

/ (This part is in third person) /

Niall practically ran to his room, begging the computer to turn on faster.

Once he opened his twitter he went to the the trends, and there it was #hendall, he closed his eyes praying that when Louis said kissing he meant a peck on the cheek or forehead, nothing farther.

'But why do I have to worry about, Harry made a promise, Harry never breaks a promise' Niall thought to himself.

He clicked on the trend and saw all kinds of fan tweets from hate and to some shipping them (thank god it were just a few).

He saw the same pictures he had seen before but there was still no kissing anywhere.

More tweets, memes, and- oh.

Harry and Kendall laying on some beach chairs really close to each other, laughing, another one with Kendall leaning more into Harry's personal space and then they are face to face, kissing.

oh hell no.

Kendall covering themselves up with a towel.

Niall felt a pang in his chest, he looked at the pictures over and over again. He couldn't believe Harry actually kissed her, that he actually cheated, he couldn't believe that those last three years didn't mean anything, flushed a day within a day.

Maybe Niall was exaggerating but he felt heartbroken, he knew it was for the band and publicity but still, a promise is a promise.

Niall decided to call Lou, he knew Harry was close to her and if someone knew something about this it was her.

The number rang a few times until Lou picked up, "Hey Nialler, what a surprise!!" Lou shouted happily through the phone.

"Hey Lou um can I tell you something, its kinda of really important." Niall sniffed a bit.

"Um sure love, is something wrong?" Lou's tone change from happy to concerned in a second, who would blame her, Niall rarely cried.

"Lou, management sent Harry to a yacht vacation with Kendall and they kissed, it's all over twiter and he promise he wouldn't kiss her and I don't know what to think and Louis and Liam think I'm fine and I just-" Niall quickly mumbled between sniffs and he could feel his eyes watering.

"Woah there Niall, first of allmanagement didn't send Harry, Kendall asked if he could go and he agreed because they're still friends." Lou explained slowly as she maybe started to realize that Niall wasn't given this piece of information. 

"Wait, he didn't tell you that did he?." Lou asked. 

"He-he didn't Lou, he just said management se d him." Niall was tearing up.

"Why didn't he tell me that? Doesn't he trust me enough?" Niall shakily said.

"Hey, hey babe, don't cry Niall, look calm down and call me when you are better yeah, I bet there is a logical explanation, Harry must have a goo meaning behind it all okay?."

Niall agreed and thank her, after he hanged up he went to bed, he had tears in his eyes now, he cried himself to sleep but nobody need to know that. 

He never felt so broken before.

~

Niall locked the door of his apartment, once done he picked up the suitcase from the floor, he made his way to the elevator.

It was six in the morning, he was in a pair of grey jogger and a white hoodie with a beanie thrown over his head.

He reached the main floor he went quickly through the back entrance, where a cab was waiting for him.

"Where to?" The driver said as soon Niall buckled himself up in the front seat.

"To the airport but can we make another stop before, I'll tell you were." Niall said and the driver nodded making his way out of there.

 

~  
Harry smiled as he listened to some of the old Justin Bieber's songs, it remembered him of Niall, he misses him.

He was currently in the plane with his mom to go back to L.A. 

"Harry." Harry heard his mom say.

"Yes?" He answered.

"We need to talk about something dear." Harry's mom said seriously.

"Sure." Harry nervously said, he had a feeling he knew what this was going ti be about.

"I saw you kissing Kendall." And he felt the guilt all over again. 

"Before you say anything listen to me, I know that you are a pop star and stuff like that, but you have a serious relationship and the thought that you broke a chain with Niall makes me feel like I didn't raise you right." Anne looked at Harry with a disappointed gaze.

"I know mom, I messed up, she leaned in and I was going to push her away but there was cameras and stuff and I didn't know what to do." Harry sighed.

"Just remember that a wonderful boy is waiting for you, for something you wanted to do and he let you come, he only gave you a condition, which you didn't follow, lets hope he hasn't seen the pictures." Anne said as she turned around giving it an end to the conversation.

shit.

The pictures.

Oh god.

It was an accident, Harry might have been friendly flirting with Kendall, but he didn't think she founded more friendlier than he intended, and after she climbed on top of him and he couldn't just push her way, there were lots of cameras around.

Harry just hoped that Niall wouldn't see them, or to believe its a classic rumor.

Harry was now getting anxious because what if Niall did find out, they'll break up and make things awkward, and then Niall will move on and he would have to take the pain and hurt when Niall is happy with someone else.

Okay, maybe Harry was getting a tad bit ahead of himself.

Harry tried to relax the most he could. 

Everything would be fine, right?

 

//

"Bye mom, I'll call you when I get to Ireland yeah?" Harry said as he hugged Anne.

"Bye my baby, and I hope you don't mess up things further." Anne said then leaving to her other plane but no without guving Harry a stern gaze.

Harry had just arrived to LAX, he really wanted to see Niall, he missed him. He did feel guilty, he didn't exactly tell Niall the truth about the trip but it was for a friend. Who possibly didn't really want a friend.

He took a cab to his apartment repack his stuff before going to Niall's.

He grinned as he thought of his vacation with Niall. Just the two of them with Niall's lovely family and just chilling. If things were good of course.

After a 30 minute trip, he finally got to his apartment building, there were some paps outside, he wasn't surprised but he was a bit annoyed. He just got here for god's sake. Harry quickly made his way out of the cab and taking his stuff out to make it inside the building. He hoped into the elevator as quickly as he could, he pushed the botton to his floor while he looked for his keys, once he found them, the doors of the elevator opened.

He went to his apartment and unlocked the door. He smiled as he let his suitcase drop to the floor and took everything in, he stretched his sore muscles as he made his way to the bathroom and to take a quick shower, once out he thought that he will wear nice clothes, to look good for Niall.

When he got inside to his room he noticed a familiar piece of clothing laying in his bed.

He frowned it was his favorite hoodie, he didn't understand, he had gave that to Niall, was he here?

"Niall love, you here?" Harry yelled and looked around the room but no answer.

Then he spotted laying over the hoodie the paper plane necklace he gave to Niall.

And Niall's keys.

He felt really confused, why was all this stuff here?

He then noticed a note.

'To Harry,

Hey Harry, so I really don't know what to say so I'm just going to be very direct about it, I love you, but apparently you didn't or not enough at least, I just wished you could have told me the truth, I'll be back to L.A. next week in case you want to talk, brought your stuff back, take care.

Niall. ' 

Harry's closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fuck, of course Niall figured it out, of course he would see the kiss, the fucking kiss, Kendall did it on purpose.

Oh shit.

He left?!

 

He rapidly went for his suitcase taking everything that was in out and replacing it with different clothes and the stuff that Niall left and made a tun to the door, once he made sure he had his phone, keys and wallet he got out of his apartment. He made his ways to the main floor by the stair, he had to hurry.

 

Fuck.

He has fucked it up.

He made a quick phone call and returned to the cab, he wasn't letting Niall go that easy.

~

"Hey ma'." Niall smiled as he took a seat in the table.

He was now on Ireland and he was so glad he was home, he told his mom everything, she comforted him but still told him that there was a perfect explanation for it, of curse she would, she adores Harry.

Niall didn't cry, or not a lot at least. It was maybe a his fault or just a part of it, he did gave Harry permission to leave. But Harry lied, so if he hadn't he would have changed Niall's mind. 

He just wanted to stop thinking about it.

So he tried, he had gone done some shopping and went drinking with a friend. Slept and played video games.

"Now I'm going to do the groceries okay? You're father will be back at 6 and Greg wont come until tomorrow." Niall's mom said as she went over to Niall to place a kiss on top if his head.

So she left Niall alone, in his thoughts which was bad, because he started to think about good memories of him and Harry even if they were sneaking in somewhere, they always had their fun.

But after every positive memory, he remembered the pictures, all over the internet.

So he tried to distract himself, cleaning his room a bit, even though there was nothing to clean really he had been here for a day, so he tried to distract himself with a book, which happened to be one of Harry's. So that was a no.

He sighed, he wanted Harry here, here to hug him and watch movies together, or something but Harry had to just mess it up.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking at the door.

Niall groaned loudly and went over to the front door, opening it to reveal a very sad looking Harry with his suitcase.

"Hey." Harry says with a small smile.

Niall's to shocked to reply back but he quickly shrugs out of it and his facial expression hardens, giving Harry a blank look that makes the curly haired boy gulp.

"Hello." Niall says tightly.

"May I come in?" Harry asked softly.

Niall doesn't say anything he just moves out the way and lets Harry through.

He closed the door after Harry was inside and follows him up to the living room, Harry leaves his things on the floor and quickly makes his way to hug Niall but Niall raises his hand, signaling for him to stop.

"Niall I'-" Harry shut up as Niall shook his head. 

"Don't think because I let you in my house, means I forgive you and I'm going to throw myself to you." Niall said seriously, he didn't feel like crying, not yet at least.

Harry nodded.

"I just can't even process what the hell you did. We never lie to each other or maybe I don't, maybe you have lied to me before and I didn't notice because I trust you and it hurts to know that apparently you don't trust me at all." Niall started saying.

"I trust you, I do, so much." Harry quickly defended.

"Then why did you lie?! Was it your plan to cheat on me? Because apparently Lou knew about it and I wouldn't be surprise if the other boys knew too.Hell you went off with your ex, to a yacht with her family and brought your mom, hell, your mom Harry, you only bring your mom to eat with us and now she's taking fucking expensive cruises with Kendall." Niall was angry now, his voice level a lot higher.

"And what happened to the 'no kissing, only you' promise, also bullshit like everything else, did you shag her too? Did you sleep with her, I bet you did, you already kissed her so a quick shag wouldn't matter right?" Niall finished, his eyes full of angry tears who were ready to spill out.

Harry straighten himself up. 

"Really Niall? That's how low you think of me, for fuck's sake, I didn't shag her and I don't love her, I love you." Harry said loudly and desperately.

"No Harry, you made me think that low about you, you kissed her, when you promised you wouldn't, you told me management forced you but noooo, Mr. Friendly accepted the fucking invitation to go of to some vacation with his bestie, because that's why you left me for a week right, because you were being a good friend and let me say you are one good of a friend." Niall laughed bitterly and Harry was taken back, Niall wasn't like this and it scared him a bit.

"I think Harry that's better if we just call things off, so we both get a chance to be with someone who truly cares about us." Niall said seriously, he didn't cry which he felt really proud of.

"Nononono, Ni please, I fucking love you and I know I messed up and my mom even told me off about it and Gemma texted me too when I was on the plane and I'm so so sorry, you have no idea how guilty I felt, and when I got to my place to see your stuff there it made my heart break, I can't loose you." Harry was now in front of Niall, his hands on the blonde's face and he rested his forehead against the older boy.

"I love you and I should've of known she wanted more than a friend's company but I let my kind side out and I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Niall took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he took a step back trying to free himself from Harry's grasp.

But Harry pulled him back quickly, both of their chests pressed together and Harry smashed his lips against Niall's.

Niall kissed back minutes after, he wasn't going to give in that quickly but he once did, they kept kissing each other until Harry bit Niall's bottom lip and licked his lips, Niall opened his mouth which Harry took an advantage of quickly. Their kissed began to get sloppy and quicker.

They separated to breathe.

"Don't leave me." Harry whispered into Niall's lips. 

And kissed him again deeply, Harry moved his hands towards Niall's back, pulling him closer. Niall's hands went up to Harry's hair and gripped tightly making Harry let out a moan.

"Jump." Harry mumbled against Niall's lips.

Niall did as told and Harry held him as he smashed their lips again and started walking up the stairs, taking Niall to his bedroom. Once there Niall rutted his hips up, feeling his erection rub against Harry's.

Panting, Harry laid Niall in the bed carefully, and took of his shirt, he saw Niall's eyes darken and he couldn't help but smirk as his shirt covered his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Harry says smugly.

"Don't be cocky, I'm mad at you." Niall glared and pulled at Harry's neck for a kiss.

Harry then moved his lips to Niall's neck, while Niall started undoing Harry's jeans and pushing them down as far as he could.

"Fuck Harry." Niall moaned loudly as Harry sucked harshly into his skin.

Harry smirked and stood up quickly, taking of his jeans and boxers in a swift move, while the blonde removes his shirt.

"Pants too." Harry said as he eyes up Niall's chest, which earned a laugh and a nod.

Now that both boys were naked, and back to kissing each other, Niall quickly took a hold Harry's dick and tugged, making the other lad's breath hitch.

Niall kept jerking him off, earning small whines and grunts from Harry, he went to press sweet kisses against Harry's chest and suck on the butterfly tattoo.

"Babe, c'mmon." Harry grunted.

Niall grinned and removed his lips from the younger's chest and tugged one last time at his dick.

"Fuck me Haz, I've missed you in me, show me that I'm the only one who can have you." Niall whispered against Harry's ear as Harry moaned and rutted against Niall's leg.

"Don't say things like that." Harry pants out as he tries to compose himself as he stretched up to look for the lube in one of Niall's nightstands.

"Hurry Haz." Niall whined as he placed his hands on Harry's ass and squeezed the soft flesh.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he he finally found the lube and condom.

He quickly got to Niall's level again. Face to face.

Opening the lube bottle, Harry spread some on his fingers and placed one in Niall's entrance, pressing lightly against it.

"Don't. Tease Harold." Niall greeted out as he pushed himself down to Harry's finger to get some release.

A chuckle escape the green eyed boy but quickly pushed one finger in. 

"Ugh." Niall's back arched of the bed at the feeling.

Harry moved his finger in and out of Niall's hole.

"A-another Haz." Niall said a bit breathless, and Harry obeyed. 

Two fingers pushed in Niall's hole now and it made Niall moaned louder. Harry made a rhythm and then he stretched his finger scissoring him.

"Oh." Harry said as Niall clenched his hole on his fingers. 

"Haz, love, I need you in me." Niall looked up at Harry while biting his swollen lips.

Harry looked at him straight through the eye and nodded dumbly. His words making his dick harden even more that it started to hurt.

Harry quickly removed his fingers and ripped the condom open and placing it on his dick and rubbing some lube on too.

Niall was gripping himself, tugging a bit to get some relief.

Harry slapped his hand away and pecked the head making Niall hiss.

"Can I blow you?" Harry said as he breathed closely to Niall's prick.

"Later, want you in me now." Niall whined.

Harry looked up at him and winked as he quickly in one thrust, buried himself in Niall's ass.

"Fucking hell Harry." Niall basically shouted at the feeling of being full, his back raising off the mattress.

"So pretty babe, you okay?" Harry asked as he gave Niall's nose a sweet peck.

Niall nodded and kissed him on the lips as a signal to continue.

Harry slowly pull all the way out and slamming back in, he and Niall moaned in sync.

Harry them settled a pace that had him and Niall in a sweaty mess of loud moans and grunts. He hoped nobody was back home because he was pretty sure they weren't quiet. And he knew he was as loud as Niall.

He them grabbed Niall's member into his hand and pumped at a fast pace. The blonde just couldn't anymore.

"Shit Haz, I'm gonna come." Niall panted out and Harry leaned down to kiss him, swallowing Niall's moans, except the one he letted out when he thrusted in particularly hard, hitting Niall's prostate making Niall shout out his name and come undone.

He kept thrusting in and out and when Niall purposely clenched his hole around him, he came with Niall's name on his lips.

He took deep breathes and so as Niall. He kissed him softly one more time before pulling off him and throwing the dirty condom away.

"Should we lay down for a bit?" Harry asked Niall and the blonde to exhausted to say anything just nodded.

Harry smiled and quickly went back to bed to lay besides Niall's pliant body.

"I love you Niall Horan, and no one else. Please don't leave me." Harry whispered against Niall's chest.

"Your lucky I love you so much or I would have slapped you when you appeared in my door." Niall says smiling, running his hand through Harry's curls.

"So can I suck you off now?" Harry asked.

Niall just snorted and cuddle up to Harry who fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

~

 

"Thought you two were mad at each other?" Maura said as she walked in to see both boys cuddling in the couch.

They crashed there after their thirty minute nap and a quick shower, and a blowjob in between.

"We made up." Niall smiled brightly and Harry blushed and hid his face against Niall's chest.

"Yeah, I can see that." Maura smirked as she pointed towards her neck, making Niall blush and cover the hickey on his neck.

"Told you there had to be an explanation." Maura grinned as she headed upstairs.

Niall then turned to Harry and kissed the top if his head. He really loved Harry and he wasn't letting him go soon.

And less to another yacht.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope its better than I think and thank you for reading!!:)


End file.
